


Futurs gardiens bavarois

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [296]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bundesliga, FC Bayern München, FC Schalke 04, M/M, babies in love, edit : I was right :p, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Christian observe, mais il n'est pas le seul à le faire.





	Futurs gardiens bavarois

**Author's Note:**

> Alex stp rejoins nous fais pas la p*te

Futurs gardiens bavarois

  
Christian est sur le banc pour assister au match entre le Bayern et Schalke, comme toujours il pourrait dire, mais il a à peine 20 ans et a encore du temps avant de pouvoir définitivement montrer tout ce ce qu'il sait faire. Peu importe pour le moment, il regarde l'affrontement et se réjouit de voir le Bayern gagner grâce à un triplé de Robert Lewandowski, ce n'est plus vraiment surprenant quand il sait que le polonais a toutes ses chances pour devenir le second meilleur buteur du club derrière Gerd Müller. Christian a aussi l'œil sur le jeune gardien de Schalke, Alex Nübel, finaliste de l'Euro Espoir, il le connaît peu mais a déjà entendu beaucoup de choses réjouissantes à son sujet. Früchtl aimerait bien le voir jouer au Bayern à l'avenir, mais il sait que si ça arrive, alors il ne sera jamais titulaire fréquemment avec le club qui l'a vu grandir.

  
Le coup de sifflet final retentit et Christian voit Manuel s'avancer vers Alex pour le féliciter, il ne peut pas dire si ces deux-là sont amenés à collaborer dans le futur, mais il se réjouit de voir qu'il n'y a aucune animosité entre eux. Il ne comprend pas tout quand Neuer le montre du doigt et tapote l'épaule de Nübel. Christian est presque paralysé sur place quand il ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres d'Alex, il ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire, il devrait prendre la fuite pour être sûr que rien de dramatique ne se passe.

  
''C'était un bon match ! Au plaisir de te revoir Christian !'' Alex dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de redisparaître vers Schalke, Christian n'a rien compris mais il attend avec impatience leur prochain affrontement.

  
Fin


End file.
